Phantom Limb
Phantom Limb is a major antagonist in The Venture Bros. He is shown to be the most competent villain in the series and enemy of Team Venture and The Monarch. He was voiced by James Urbaniak. Character Biography Born Hamiton Fantamos, he was the grandson of supervillain Fantomas, and his family was involved with the Guild of Calamitous Intent, a trade union of sorts to supervillains which was led by The Sovereign, but he was considered the black sheep of the family. His official origin is told that he was a university professor who had under developed arms, but still worked as a liason for the guild. When Billy Quizboy (who was working as a mole for OSI) became one of Fantamos' students, Fantomas took him as a personal prodigy. He worked on an experiment to fix the problem with his arms. Eventually said experiment worked but it resulted in an explosion that cost Billy one of his eyes, and as for Fantomas turned his arms and legs invisible. A student found Fantomas and tried to wake him up and Fantomas killed the student by grabing his arm, discovering he can kill people with physical contact. Shortly afterwards he became a supervillain in his own right - the Phantom Limb - and a official member of the Guild. In his personal organization, Phantom Limb had a lover named Sheila who he introduced to the world of villainy. Sheila had an affair with a man named Malcom, who is one of Phantom Limb's henchmen. Sheila eventually left Phantom Limb for Malcom, who eventually began is carrer as The Monarch. The Monarch puts the blame on a seemingly non existent supervillain called the Mantoaur, and Sheila became known as Dr. Girlfriend. During the first season, when Dr. Girlfriend left the Monarch, Phantom Limb got back together with her and framed the Monarch for the murder of the police officer, and attended the trail to manipulate the testimony - mainly by hypnotizing necromancer Byron Orpheous into testifying against the Monarch. Later Phantom Limb attempted (and failed) to stop the Monarch's escape, by bribing his cellmates into not helping him in his escape, but his scheme fails when King Gorilla has a change of heart and breaks the Monarch out. It turns out to be part of a larger scheme to kill the Soverein and take over the Guild. Afterwards, Phantom Limb and Dr. Girlfriend went out shopping, and were followed by the Monarch and his henchmen. By coincidence, Team Venture is there too. During a fight with the Monarch's men, Rusty Venture is abducted and Brock Samson is knocked out. At the same time, the Monarch got into an argument with Dr. Girlfriend and attempts to run away with her only to drop her and leave her behind. Phantom Limb thought the Monarch abducted Dr. Girlfriend, along with the Venture family, and when he revives Brock at his home base, he uses this as leverage to help him attack the Monarch's cocoon base. Phantom Limb and Brock manage to kill off several henchmen before Dr. Girlfriend and the Venture Brothers arrive. Dr. Girlfriend explains the misunderstanding and Phantom Limb decides to let the Monarch live. When Hank and Dean are on a double date with Dean's crush Triana and her friend Kim, by coincidence Phantom Limb and Dr. Girlfriend are on a double date at the same restaurant with the Monarch and a girl he met on line. During their time, Phantom Limb and the Monarch are signing Guild contracts, while they argue and compare each other. Phantom Limb decides to one up the Monarch by calling a Guild team onto the Venture Compound. Brock Samson fights them off but their robot H.E.L.P.E.R is incapacitated and Rusty's arm gets cut off. Brock rushes to the restaurant to save the boys, and Phantom Limb see's Hank and Dean enter a bathroom and moves into to kill them personally. Before he can Brock corners him and holds a knife at his throat. Phantom Limb tells Brock that the Guild will be on to him if he gets killed. Brock warns him to never threaten the Venture family again and Phantom Limb agrees and they shake hands. Eventually Dr. Girlfriend and the Monarch get back together and decide to get married, with Team Venture (who whee there because the henchmen abducted them as a gift, but the Monarch told Dr. Girlfriend they were guests) and Guild members attending. When the Monarch goes to collect Dr. Girlfriend's stuff, Phantom Limb seemingly takes it in stride, all while shooting the Monarch's ex-cellmates on his hunting grounds to intimidate the Monarch. Phantom Limb makes a request to the Guild, but was forbidden by the Sovereign, who points out that getting revenge over being dumped is petty and stupid. No matter, Phantom Limb has decided to put his usurpation plan into action. As the Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend are saying their vows, the Phantom Limb, in his command ship and armada of Guild Wasps, threatening to destroy the cocoon and all inside. He also turned two of the Sovereign's henchmen, Iggy Pop and Klaus Nomi on his side and has them seemingly kill the Sovereign (David Bowie). They abduct Dr. Girlfriend, so the Monarch puts his cocoon in battle mode, with Brock leading the henchmen to fight the armada. Dr. Girlfriend is shocked when she discovers that the drama with the Monarch as a front for the Phantom Limb's plan, and he tells her that he's still attacking the Monarch because he learned to mix business with pleasure. The Sovereign catches the Phantom Limb by surprise and the two fight. Rusty and The Monarch attempt to escape is the Monarch's escape pod, which collides with the Phantom Limb's command ship causing it to crash. Miraculousy everyone survives, but the Phantom Limb is missing, but the Sovereign tells them not to worry about it as he is now being hunted by the Guild. While on the run, Phantom Limb has gone insane and caught up to the Manotaur, who turned out to be real, and created a new "team" consisting of a coffee cup, a toaster, and Dr. Girlfriends shoe. Meanwhile, the Guild naturally revoked him, and had him replaced with The Monarch. Later, the Monarch leads an attack on the Phantom Limb's former lair. In season four, Phantom Limb (under the new name Revenge) looking for the Orb, a device of an unknown purpose. Has two of the oldest guild members Red Mantle and Dragoon (whose head that he had stiched on Red Mantle's shoulder), to learn the history of the Guild and his grandfather. He manages to steal the Orb from Dr. Rusty Venture and confronts the Guild, including Bowie, on the Venture compound. He demands to become the leader of the Guild, but Bowie declares Dean as the true heir as his great grandfather is Loyd Venture, the true protector of the Orb. Phantom Limb then attempts to activate it in order to get the upper hand, but nothing happens. It turns out the Orb was broken years earlier by Sandow, an old bodyguard of the Loyd Venture. Defeated the Phantom Limb surrenders and is arrested. Months later, Phatom Limb escapes with old colleague, Richard Impossible, and they form the Revenge Society, recruiting Werner Underbheit and Manservant for the Revenge Society. When Dean Venture is working for Impossible, he panics when he see's Underbheit and Phantom Limb, but Impossible convinces him it's part of a program to help former super criminals to get jobs. Dean helps them interview new members for the Revenge Society, and they learn Rusty Venture is in the city. Since he did something to each member of the Revenge Society's leaders, they lure him into a trap and advance on him, only for one of their recruits Fat Chance (whose belly was a portal through time and space) collapsed on Rusty, allowing him to escape, much to their chagrin. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:In Love Category:Usurper Category:Imprisoned Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Rivals